Call me Deadpool
by Iron Shield
Summary: Peter's first time going on a mission with his Dad's Iron Man and Captain America doesn't turn out very well and Peter gets stuck in a collapsed building. If his parents aren't there to help him will Deadpool be? Spideypool one shot.


"Please please please i can be a lot of help!" Peter pleaded to his Dad as he was getting into his Iron Man suit.

"Sorry Pete, but you heard what your pop said. He doesn't want you coming because he's afraid you'll get hurt." Tony reminded turning to face his son. "I know how to take care of myself you know." Peter mumbled taking his mask off before crossing his arms in frustration.

"You would let me go wouldn't you Dad?" Peter asked with hopeful eyes looking up into Iron man's.

Tony grinned trying to suppress a chuckle by seeing how anxious Peter is. "If it were my decision... I would let you considering your already suited up." Tony said pointing out how Peter already changed to his Spider man costume he made.

"But it's not." Tony finished before turning away from Peter and walking in the opposite direction to leave the lab.

Right as Tony was about to leave the lab he glanced back at Peter but quickly regretted it when he saw Peter with his arms crossed and a small pout on his face as he gave Tony puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh! Whats with you and Steve with using that face against me... You hang out around him to much." He grumbled trying to look away but couldn't. "Please Dad?" Peter tried once again using his sweet and innocent voice.

"Oh my gosh! Fine!" Tony shouted instantly which earned a sequel of excitement from Peter while rushing over to Tony as they both left the lab.

* * *

_**Peter's P.O.V.**_

After Dad and i left the tower we went directly to where most of the fight is taking place and... hey look it's pops! I quickly let got of the wed i was currently hanging onto without thinking but luckily i was close enough to the ground to land safely.

"Hi pa!" I screamed waving my arms in the air exaggeratedly, attempting to get his attention. He spun around to face me the second he heard my voice, which was probably a bad idea considering he was just in the middle of a fight with three of the robots they were batting.

"Peter what are you doing here?" He rushed over to me clearly forgetting the robots he was just fighting suddenly to preoccupied with the fact that I'm there.

"Dad said i could come." I stated with a proud smile before shooting webs at the robots face's that were trying to sneak up on paps.

"What?!" He snapped looking up into the sky where we saw Iron man flying towards us. "Tony!... Why did you say he could come when i already said he couldn't?! He's only Seventeen!"

"Listen Steve." Dad started right as he landed right in front of us. "He really wanted to go and it's not like he's to young... He can take care of himself out there." He reasoned.

Pa sighed frustrated at Dad before turning to me in which i gave him an innocent smile which he probably couldn't even see because of my mask. "If something happens to him." Paps started talking with a concerned expression on his face but wasn't talking to me but to Dad, still not taking his eyes off of me.

"Nothing will." Dad insisted once again regaining paps attention as he turned back to him with an angry glare on his face. "Tony-" He started but quickly got interrupted by Dad again. "I'll stay with him at all times."

He promised before raising his right hand in my direction without taking his eyes off of Steve but the repulsor started glowing... once i figured he was aiming at something behind me, i turned around to see what it was, before i realized what it was i was suddenly blinded by the bright light that was the beam of his repulsor pass in front of my face before knocking into one of the robots that were still wandering around aimlessly, still blinded from the webbing on it's face.

I turned back in the direction of my fathers only to find my pa staring at dad with an unamused expression and his arms crossed, however my Dad on the other hand had his face plate up and a goofy looking smirk planted on his face.

"What?" I asked cluelessly.

"Did you just sequel?" He questioned his smirk growing wider the longer i couldn't come up with an answer... I thought it had gone unnoticed, but of course he would be the one to notice.

"Um... The repulsor scarred me..." I hesitated to answer.

"If you guys are done chatting, We kinda need some help over here!" Hawk eye shouted over the com.

"I'll be right their Clint!" Steve responded immediately sending a glare at Tony before rushing over to where he knew Clint was.

"Is Paps mad at you?" I questioned curiously.

"Nah! He's just paranoid... Do you-" "I am not!" They heard over the com from the avenger in question. "Do you have your com on?" He questioned, ignoring what Steve just said.

"Uh yeah." I responded putting my hand to my ear. "Good." He smiled before putting his face plate down.

* * *

"PETER!? PETER CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I heard my paps panicked voice over my com but was to weak and tired to answer. "PETER!? PLEASE ANSWER ME PETE!" But by hearing how panicked he sounded kind of scarred me.. Captain America never gets scarred, and since my not answering is causing his worry i tried to build up enough energy to mutter a single "Yeah?" attempting to ease his worry even by a little.

"PETER!" A lot of relieve seeping into his voice but still a more panic and worry than anything. "Peter where are you? Are you okay? Are you injured?"

"I'm fine paps... I was just in one of the buildings the robots decided to blow up, and-"

"Oh my goodness... Well what happened? Do you have any injuries?"

"Just a bunch of cuts and bruises... Wait, i don't think my ankle is suppost to be turned in that direction."

"You broke you ankle?" Oh hey it's Dad.

"Oh hi Dad."

"Answer the question Peter. How bad is it?"

"Yeah i think i broke it..." I sighed laying back down it's taking a lot of energy out of me just sitting upright. "I'm not sure how bad it is."

"Can you get out?... Can you make your way out of the building parts? Maybe it will be easier to find you."

"No i cant get out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well one of my left ankle is broken but my whole right leg is stuck under a giant piece of the building."

"You cant move it?" Paps questioned.

"No... It's to heavy and i'm tired... Dad?"

"Yeah Pete?"

"Is it a bad thing that i cant feel my legs?"

"You have to ask?"

"Yeah." I shrugged taking off my mask clutching it in my hands as i rested them on my chest.

"Stay - - We'll - - - - - - - Can."

"What?" I muttered putting my hand to my ear where the com piece was.

"- Said- - - we-" Suddenly i heard a loud high pitched screeching sound coming from the device which scared my into quickly yanking it out of my ear and tossing it to the side.

Now since it's broken i cant tell them if i see them getting closer to me or not... I'm gonna be here for a while.

* * *

"Can you find him with the suit or something?" Steve questioned looking up at me hopefully.

"I'm sorry Steve... Everything was damaged in the fight, it's practically useless now." I explained getting a disappointed sigh from him.

"You were suppost to keep an eye on him." I heard Steve mutter angrily staring at a light post like he wants to murder it.

"I know, and i was, and i'm sorry i lost him...I'm irresponsible i know." I said walking over to him. "But we'll find him okay?" Steve slightly opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Bruce calling us over.

"Guys come here!"

"You found him?!" Steve screeched excitedly rushing over to Bruce and Clint who were kneeling over a giant pile of debris.

"We think so, We saw something moving and thought it was Peter." Clint explained and immediately Steve started tearing away the pieces of the building and throwing them to the side while calling out to Peter's name hopping for some sort of response.

"Oh my gosh." Bruce sighed in disappointment as him and Steve both stared down looking a little depressed.

"What happened." I questioned.

"This, is what happened." Clint said bending down picking something out of the hole and holding it up... Oh, now i see why they are mad... it was a cat.

"Oh... Well lets look over here." I suggested moving over to the pile of building debris next to it.

"Okay." Clint agreed. "Get out of here... Stupid cat." Clint muttered under his breath putting the cat back down and watching it run away.

* * *

"Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go!" Wait... Why am i singing this? "I want some fried chicken." I sighed realizing how hungry i was... How long have i been here it's almost dark.

I let my eyes slide shut also just realizing how tired i really am.

I'm not exactly sure how much time passed after that but my eyes suddenly fluttered open the second i heard the sound of foot steps approaching my direction. "Paps?" I guessed.

No answer.

"Dad?" I questioned sitting up looking in the direction they were coming from. "Is that you?" All i saw was a figure of a person i couldn't tell who it was. "Uncle Clint?" I tried again.

"Whoa!" I gasped once i was able to see the person approaching me. He was really tall and was wearing a costume that looked really similar to mine except instead of red and blue his is red and black.

He came over to me and bend down next to me, i must have looked really panicked since the first words out of his mouth were. "Don't worry... I'm not gonna hurt you."

I was still freaking out a bit, but i tried not to show it cause i didn't want to let him know i was afraid of him. But who could blame me for being a little frightened by him with those two giant swords he's carrying around on his back.

He quickly stood up and went over to where my leg was stuck under the building piece and picked it up for me while i quickly took my leg out of the way which was easier said then done, considering it was still numb.

Once i got it out of the way he put it back down and bend down in front of my injured legs examining how bad the injuries are.

"Who are you?" I asked curious. He suddenly looked up at me hesitating a while, probably wondering why I'm curious but thankfully, finally answering instead of leaving the question unanswered. "Call me Deadpool."

"Deadpool." I repeated trying to remember. "Yeah." He nodded his head his mask going up slightly like he was smiling. We stayed like that for a while neither saying a word... Usually this would seem very awkward but for some reason it wasn't. He finally broke the gaze, looking back down at my legs continuing to examine the injuries. "May i?" He questioned his hands hovering over the leg with the broken ankle staring up at me once again waiting for a response in which i nodded my head.

* * *

"Steeeeeeve! I'm tired!" Clint whined again for like the fifth time in the past ten minuets.

"Oh shut up already Clint." I shouted turning back to face Clint noticing Steve doing the same thing.

"Why don't you go home Clint." Steve suggested. "We can him, if you guys are tired i understand." He explained looking over at the rest of them.

"Are you sure Steve?" Bruce asked looking a little worried.

"Yeah." Steve nodded his head.

"Okay... Bye." Clint said quickly turning on his heels and walking back to the tower with Bruce and Natasha following him.

"Your staying?" Steve questioned when he noticed i was still here.

"Of course... I was the one that was suppost to watch him." I answered simply as we both continued to look for Peter without another word.

* * *

After he somehow fixed my legs by putting them back in place and wrapping them in a cast, he took me back to the tower and placed me in bed while he tended to the rest of my cuts.

"How did you know i was their?" I asked looking up at him while he is trying to clean up a cut under my eye.

"Lucky guess." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"No... Really."

"I uh... I saw you fighting with the Avengers... I was worried about you." He said not taking his eyes off of the wound as he continued to clean it up.

"Who are you?" I came out as more of a whisper than anything but he suddenly tensed up the second the tips of my fingers touched the edge of his mask trying to pull it up. When he saw the confused look on my face he explained with a "Please don't." He huffed as his breathing became more shallow like he was afraid.

"Oh come on... You already know my identity." I pointed out gesturing to the spider man mask i was still holding in my lap.

"I know." He sighed bringing his hand up to mine grab mine that was still on his mask. "But... I don't want you to know yet." He said sadly bringing my hand down from his face.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid of how you'll react." He replied simply.

I opened my mouth to tell him that he didn't have to be afraid and i wont judge him until suddenly we heard voices outside of my room door. I turned to the door trying to determine how far the voices were and who it was. I finally realized it was my uncle Clint and aunt Natasha and they sounded pretty close like they were about to come in.

I turned my head back to where Deadpool was sitting but then realized he was no longer there. I looked around the room but only saw the window wide open with the wind blowing in.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard from the door, i turned to look at who it was only to see none other than Uncle Clint, Aunt Natasha, And Uncle Bruce standing by my door staring at me in shock and utter disbelief.

"YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!" Uncle Clint shouted in annoyance.

"I got tired of waiting?" I tried with an innocent smile.

* * *

"The good thing is that your okay." Paps concluded with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Yeah." I agreed with a slight chuckle.

"Promise me you wont ever leave again." Dad suddenly told me.

"Are you mad at me Dad?"

"Well... Yeah sorta."

"Why?"

"You really shouldn't have left because you were-"

"But Dad you-"

"Your Paps was giving me a hard time because YOU left."

"But Dad."

"I mean seriously! I cant even take my eyes off you for a second can i?!"

"Dad you-"

"First he convinces me to let him go and then-"

"REMEMBER WHEN YOU BROKE MY YO-YO?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs frustrated that he wouldn't let me talk. The room suddenly became silent as i felt my Paps eyes staring at me in confusion and my Dad's staring at my in an 'Are you kidding me glare.'

"Your still mad about that?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah, sorta."

"By the way i didn't break it... I gave it to Dum-E and HE broke it." He argued.

"Whatever." I crossed my arms sitting back. "The point is, you said you'll get me a new one and you never did."

"No i didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"The point is... it was years ago, get over it kid."

"It was yesterday! And i'm not a kid! I'm Seventeen!"

"Your point?"

"My point is you owe me a new one."

"No i don't."

"Yes you do!"

My dad and me continued that argument for a while with my paps sitting back watching the whole thing laughing at how ridiculous we are both being. I agree that an argument over a yo-yo is ridiculous but i wasn't really paying much attention to it anyways. My mind was to busy wondering who Deadpool is...


End file.
